


Son Before The Moon

by protectnevillelongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, single father Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin and his son Teddy before the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Before The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of my sister, Sarah.

Remus wiped a bead of sweat off his temple as another wave of nausea hit him and he may have squeezed Teddy’s hand too hard while he rested his forehead against the house. Teddy glanced up at his father with wide, worried eyes.

“A second… Just a second, Teddy,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. He could have hit himself for not dropping his son off earlier, when he’d barely started to feel the effects of the imminent full moon. Teddy looked like he was having the time of his life at his football practice and Remus silently hated himself for putting his son through this. 

Another wave hit him full force and he yanked his hand away from his son’s, doubling over and vomiting in the bushes beside the front door. The small, cold hands that pressed against his neck and cheek felt amazing on his feverish skin and he reluctantly pulled them away. 

“It’s okay. I…I’m okay,” he sent his son a smile, hoping the pain didn’t turn it into a grimace. He muttered a quick cleaning charm to rinse the taste out of his mouth and rubbed at his aching knees. “Could you reach the doorbell?” Teddy nodded hastily and reached up to press the button.

“Daddy?” He frowned, wide eyes flitting between his father and the front door. His voice was small and scared and Remus thought that hearing that was far more painful than his transformation. He reached a shaky hand up to run through Teddy’s hair, turned a dark, midnight blue that conveyed his worry. The ring Teddy had made him out of spare, metallically-colored paperclips shone in the setting sun. 

Leaning his shoulder against the house for balance, Remus tugged the ring off and set it in his son’s outstretched hand. “Keep this safe for me, will you?” He planted a kiss on the top of Teddy’s head and ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The door swung open in front of them and, with one long look at Remus, Lily scooped Teddy up and brought him into the house. James watched his friend sway on the front porch for a moment before he spoke. “Bad month?” Remus couldn’t even nod, the threat of vomiting again too strong. James stepped back farther into the house for a moment before walking back and closing the front door behind him, wand in hand. “You’re not in any shape to apparate, Remus. Let me side-along you.”

Reluctantly, Remus reached his arm out to wrap his hand around James’ bicep and, seconds later, they disappeared.


End file.
